MirandaxLenalee (prototype)
by ManaNeasBrotherWalker
Summary: So Dis isn't complete. I'm leaving it up to you guys if I should continue


Ok so dis is a prototype, I wrote this a while ago and I didn't know how big the MirandaxLenalee fandom is. But anyways I guess here it is

Lenalee wrapped her arms around Miranda, leaning in close and planting a kiss on the older exorcist's lips. Miranda was in a full blown blush as Lenalee pulled back smiling "Miranda-sama~ you're too cute" Lenalee tickled the older side "u uhm well…" Miranda was trying to think up an excuse why she disliked this kiss but couldn't think of one because she did really enjoy it. She enjoyed it whenever Lenalee kissed her. But this time they were in public. And she was searching for the perfect excuse. All she could do was reach down and grabbed Lenalee's hand and whisper things that made no since under her breath. They were currently on the hunt for innocence, and trying to track down Lavi and bookman. It was there third day In Italy, and they had come up dry. Lenalee looked at Miranda smiling "well, should we head back to the hotel so I can call my brother? Then we can do some things I planned for us to do tonight." Miranda blushed "sure. I will wait for yo- you in the r room" Miranda barely chocked the words out still pretty embarrassed, seeing that there were male onlookers. Lenalee had to pretty much drag Miranda back, being that the fem exorcist was pretty much a frozen statue after they kissed.

Miranda flopped on the bed "oh God I can't believe I froze up back there" she complained lightly "I'm an idiot." She stretched out some, moving to sit up. She moved her cold hands up her back unhooking her bra, pulling it off and launching it across the room. She got up to close the curtains, then moving to flip on the lights. She soon sat back down, pulling off her snow boots, then her scarf, moving on to her three layers of sweaters. She sighed, relived to have the many heavy layers stripped off, leaving her in a light tank top, and comfortable sweats. Perfect timing for Lenalee to come. She smiled "I see you're ready for bed." Miranda nod as she watched the short haired female strip down to nothing.

She snuggled up close to Miranda "watcha reading~" she clicked her tongue slightly, slipping under the covers. She looked at Lena "just a magaz-"she was cut off by yelling. It was from the room across from them "BA-KANDA! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" Miranda sighed. Lena slumped down some hearing the familiar's voice. Miranda giggled a little "I keep forgetting you and Allen were a thing" she nudged the purple haired female, who slightly face palmed "those two are gonna ruin our love time" she said looking up at Miranda. The brunette exorcist giggled "come, I know something that will warm us up and forget about them" she got up, pulling off her tank top, walking into the bathroom. Lena looked at her and ran after her. She turned on the bath, and pulled her hair tie out, that was currently keeping her hair up in a sloppy pony tail. She pulled off her sweats and got in, pulling her legs close. Lena stripped her sweaty tank top off, and peeled her panties off and climbed in, pulling her legs close as well. She moved to sit, somewhat in Miranda's lap, resting against the females breasts. Lenalee reached up to embrace the other female for a moment, until she reached over and turned off the faucet.

Lena whined slightly being out of the bath first. She lay on the bed, still a little wet, and naked. Miranda came out of the bathroom after a moment looking at Lena. She giggled Lying next to Lena "if you don't dress then you'll catch a cold you know." Lena pouted sitting up and pressing her thumbs into the bed "fine" she already saw that Miranda had dressed, being back in her comfortable clothes. She pulled out a tank top and pajama pants and dressed, curling back up next to Miranda, who lightly pet the females head. She stuck her tongue out a little, giggling "I'm no cat~ Miranda Sama" she joked. Miranda leaned down and planted a kiss on the girls head "your sweet Lena~ but your brother would kill us both if he found out" Miranda pulled back, smiling "you know he knows~ silly. He doesn't want me dating men. But you're an exception" Lena pulled on her panties, then her pants, then her shirt. The male couple across the room started fighting again for no reason. Lena covered her ears some, trying to tone them out, but it wasn't working. Miranda got up pulling on her sweater and shuffled over to the boys room (being it was cold in the hall) knocking on the door. Allen threw something at the door, while kanda made a few noises, then yelled at her "Piss off, Allen and I are busy" Miranda nods, and giggled understanding what he meant. She came back to the room, moving to lie on the bed. Lena poked Miranda's boobs for a bit, the brunette exorcist looking down at Lena from her magazine once in a while, until she understood what she wanted. She wanted it "not tonight. I'm too tired. Maybe tomorrow night" Miranda set down the magazine, turning off the lights and slipped back into bed pulling the covers up close, snuggling under the warm, fleece blankets. Lena snuggled up close to Miranda making weird noises. Miranda held Lena close, kissing the youngers head.


End file.
